


The Hug

by Vera



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-04-03
Updated: 1998-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, Chief, sometimes I think you treat me like some woman you're trying to scam into bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hug

"You know, Chief, sometimes I think you treat me like some woman you're trying to scam into bed."

 

 

I tried to look as guilty as I didn't feel.

 

 

"This," Jim began and then stopped.

 

 

"Courtship ritual?" I supplied helpfully.

 

 

He made a face at me.

 

 

"Yes."

 

 

He put his hand on my shoulder.

 

 

"Blair, as far as I'm concerned it's not necessary. You're here to stay. If you want to. I mean, for as long as you need a place to stay."

 

 

"Thanks, Jim." I felt --, well, I'm not sure how I felt, but good came into it somewhere. Very, very good.

 

 

I cranked the situation through the Tender But Manly Moment Meter. If there was ever a moment that called for a virile hug, this was such a moment. Tentatively, I moved towards Jim, putting my hands up to Jim's biceps, only to have the air shocked from my lungs as he dragged me into a huge hug. I ended up with my arms around Jim's waist and my face squashed against Jim's shoulder. Jim, the wall that walks like a man.

 

 

The Manly Meter chimed a time warning after 15 seconds. The most important part of the Manly Hug was that it ended, with a little abashed macho harumphing or vigorous shoulder slapping, but definitely ended. Jim was showing no signs of letting me go. That was good, too. It was so much nicer being squashed against Jim when I wasn't being shot at or off my face on drugs.

 

 

'Nice muscles,' I thought, running my hands down Jim's back. 'Nice ass.' I froze as I realised where my hands were, curled around Jim's bodacious butt.

 

 

"Sandburg," Jim whispered in my ear, "are you copping a feel? Are you taking advantage of my warm, brotherly affection for you to make free with my body?"

 

 

Was Jim teasing me?

 

 

Jim was teasing me. I tried to concentrate on something other than the fine body I held intimately in my arms. Like, why wasn't Jim moving away? Why was he rubbing his cheek in my hair? Was that a gun in his pocket? No. Jim wore his gun at the small of his back. I guess he's glad to see me.

 

 

While I had many, many fantasies that involved Jim in just this position, reality was a rather different proposition. Maybe it was a gun? Or something else long and hard and warm and throbbing in Jim's pants?

 

 

"Blair," Jim asked, "are you okay with this? I need you to say something now, because the longer I hold you, the harder it gets to let go."

 

 

The words 'let go' made me hold him tighter and the words 'the harder it gets' made me shiver.

 

 

"Jim, I'm not sure if it's that I don't want to let go or that if I do let go, I'll fall over."

 

 

"I'll catch you, sweetheart."

 

 

He called me sweetheart.

 

 

"You called me sweetheart."

 

 

"Yeah," I can feel him smile into my hair. I know that smile. The silly one he gets whenever he realises that some hot babe is giving him the time of day and then some. God, I just called myself a hot babe. Hey, I am a hot babe! I've got Jim's man-size thermometer to prove it. Someone help me, I'm falling in to the Pun Pit of No Return.

 

 

What's he doing? His hands are on my ass. Jim's hands are on my butt. Yes. Oh, yes.

 

 

"Blair, are you a cheap first date?"

 

 

"This is not our first date, Jim. If I were a catholic, our marriage would be so annulled."

 

 

His chest is rumbling, he's laughing. The laughter moves his cock against me. That's good. Oh yes.

 

 

I'll die if he doesn't touch me. I feel sixteen again.

 

 

Jim. Please, Jim. I'm not speaking out loud. I can't speak any more. Time for action. I rub my hips across his, so we bump over each other's hard ons. It's a good thing I'm wearing boots and he's not. I wonder if the height thing will faze him, or if he likes it? Well, there's a whole potentially ugly situation. But I forget that line of thought because he's massaging my butt and kissing my neck. Yes. Yes.

 

 

I try to slide my hands down the back of his pants but they both won't fit past the waistband. I worm them between us so that I can undo the button and fly and get them off. I want all his clothes off, I want them off now. He steps back and lets me at them. I'm looking down at my hands because I'm not sure if I remember how to do this. My fingers feel huge, but I manage it and then it's him huge in my hands, warm through his underwear and then that's off, too and I'm brushing the shirt tails away.

 

 

He's beautiful. He's so goddamned beautiful. He moves his hips, pushes it into my palms and I'm so hungry for him. I sink to my knees and I hear him say, "Blair" as if he's praying. "Blair" and I know I've never done anything so right in my whole life.

 

 

He tastes good, clean and hot and slick. I love it. I love him. I know that now. http://www.digitalcandy.net/~veraI feel light touches against my head. He's trying not to grab my hair, but he wants to. I stop and look up at him, rubbing my cheek against the head of his penis. With the skylight behind him, his eyes look black. "It's ok," I say and take his hand and place it on the side of my head. "You know I trust you." His fingers twitch and then they're running through my hair and cradling my skull and I can't look away from his eyes. "Please," he says, and I feel his fingers massaging the back of my neck, "please don't stop."

 

 

So I go back to it. I give it everything I know and everything I've imagined. I want him never to want this from anyone else, ever again. Only me. Only me licking the head and sucking his balls. Only me wrapping my lips around it and pushing down as far as I can, rubbing my tongue against it and feeling it twitch for me. Only my hands on his thighs and my fingers between the cheeks of his ass.

 

 

He makes a shocked sound. What did you expect, Jim? I suck him harder, push a saliva-wet finger against him and he's coming. It's hot and it's fast and his hands convulse on my head and he cries out, "Blair. Oh god, Blair". It's perfect.


End file.
